


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x17

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [17]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week, we welcome guest host Miriana (@dellaghers) all the way from Italy to chat about episode 1x17.  We revisit Michael and David as they regale the less than enthusiastic gang with tales from their trip to Paris.  A little later, the gang gets their revenge as they crash the senator’s fundraiser. Join us and listen in as we discuss all this and more. We promise your invitations did *not* get lost in the mail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x17

**Listen to episode 1x17 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x17/)! **

**Originally Posted: July 12, 2016  
**

**Duration: 45:24**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
